nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:First Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:ForumCategory:Congress The First Chamber is one of the two chambers of the Lovian Congress, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher Second Chamber is where Members of the Congress vote bills that have passed through the First Chamber. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Congress, though only Members of the Congress have the right to actively participate. Older proposals Dear MOTC --> Liberal Democrats/State Reform To get something realized, we should keep on going . I've taken all law proposals from above and I've put them on one page, so it would be more conveniently arranged. There are two differences: # A minor change in Article 8 - The State Elections (every 6 months) are linked to the Federal Elections (start first week January) and the Mid-term elections (start first week July). Another problem solved: Mid-term elections are more clear. # Adapted article 4... added the whole Deputy Governor thing. Suggestions, questions? I suggest to create two separate proposals: 1. the amendment (all law proposals on Liberal Democrats/State Reform) which requires a 75% majority and the 2. Federal Law, acts, etc, which requires a 50% majority, if I'm right. --Bucu 13:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Finally getting there. I think this should be the first proposal to vote after the mid-terms. 14:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Or.. before ^^ Bucu 14:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I wont stop it if it were to be voted before the mid-terms are over but it would be nice to have our new Congress to vote over this. 14:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll consider it. I'm just afraid that our (=current Congress) work for 2 weeks could be gone. Bucu 14:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::75% is indeed a lot but I already heard positive comments from my fellow party members, so that probably are three votes pro. 14:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I still think it would be easier to get it through now (8 pro?), than after the elections (13 pro's needed!). It has been a priority since... the new composition of the Congress was established. "Old" Congressmen have been working for it for 2 weeks and it would be a shame if "New" Congressmen would refuse to accept it because they possibly want to see their influence in the proposal too. We finally got a compromise, which is pretty amazing to be sincere. But we will adapt the Federal Law together with them newbies , how about that? Bucu 14:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're right, this is way more important than some symbolic values. When will it be relocated to the second chamber? 14:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Well, I hope as fast as possible, maybe before tomorrow! However, as I've still made some minor (but "significant" though) changes, I think it would be fair to wait and see if other MOTCs have suggestions or questions. Bucu 14:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Public Safety This looks all very professional and politically correct, but I am a bit worried not to find anything back with respect to the Public safety and as I am afraid my English is not good enough to explain myself better, I have a problem --Lars Washington 14:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. For example it still states that 'one or more MOTC write a motion'. It is very important to me that any citizen can write a law. That is equal to more democracy and more control (since the motion of distrust/impeachment could then also be proposed by citizens). 14:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree... Bucu 15:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Changes in Government Dear MOTC, since we just had our mid-term elections I would like to propose a change in the governmental composition. This to give our new colleagues a chance to prove themselves. I tried to take political parties and personalities into consideration. I hope Congress will approve the changes made. Here's the proposal: Stay the same: * Culture, Heritage and Education : Oos Wes Ilava * Foreign Affairs : Lars Washington * Justice : Alyssa C. Red Replacements: * Industry, Agriculture and Trade : Harold Freeman --> Jon Johnson * Tourism and Leisure : vacant --> Marcus Villanova * Welfare : Edward Hannis --> Martha Van Ghent * Finance : Yuri Medvedev --> Percival E. Galahad Special case: * Energy, Environment and Transportation : Andy McCandless --> split up into: ** Energy and Environment : Andy McCandless ** Transportation : Christina Kay Evans The current composition can be checked here if needed. This is a pretty balanced government I think. I'm sorry if I can't make everyone happy, I gave up my own place to try so. Any comments? 08:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Giving transportation away? :o Andy is the only ****ing person who did something with that department! 08:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I just figured that it would be better to have an experienced person on E&E and as the WLP is for green politics... 08:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::True. Anyway, I hope Andy won't mind too much. But I understand your decision Medve: your reasoning is.. reasonable . I'm fine with the rest. 08:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You know Lars has always got my full support; he hasn't done much though and Bucu said he wanted to do something in the current government. Perhaps they could switch? If so, we should first check with Bucu is he plans to be around here in the next months. 08:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :We'll give him a few days to notice this discussion. 08:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Tanx for the post I may occupy, I really love trade! I'll do my best to work some things out after my examination of economics (this afternoon) and probably by then I'll have figured out that I'm not capable of doing this job :p Jon Johnson 09:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It's good to see you're enthusiast but you aren't Secretary just yet. Congress will have to vote over this. And good luck with the examination! 09:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I'll be needing it, it's f**** to many to learn! It can't be possible to succeed for this one :p Jon Johnson 09:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) This is fine with me. -- 10:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) More election Reform THIS IS THE OLD VERSION Article 8 – Elections #Federal elections: ##Every year federal elections are held. ##The term of office of every Member of the Congress is exactly one year, so every year the elections should be held at the same date. ##Steps of the federal elections: ###Every citizen can run for Member of the Congress. ###After a month, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ###Every citizen can vote for three candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. Voting for less then three candidates is allowed. ###The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30. ###The candidate with the most votes will become Prime Minister. ##Mid-term elections can be organized if proposed in Congress and approved by a Congressial majority. ###In these mid-term elections minimum 5 and maximum 10 new Members of the Congress are elected. The number is decided by the Prime Minister, just as the moment of elections. ###Members of the Congress stay Members without re-election. ##New federal elections have to be held when more than half of the Members of the Congress are inactive; either self-declared or if they have not edited for over a month (31 days); or when the Prime Minister steps down. #Federal Secretaries: ##The monarch and Prime Minister will chose which Members of the Congress will become Secretaries of a certain Department. Their proposal needs to be accepted by a normal majority in Congress. ##Congress should be able to question all executing members of government - of any level - about their activities. When they have lost their trust in the questioned person, they can vote a motion of distrust against him or her. When this motion is accepted by a normal majority (50%), he or she has to resign and a replacement has to be proposed by the Prime Minister and approved by Congress. ##When Congress has lost its trust in the incumbent government, it can vote a motion of distrust. When this motion is accepted by a normal majority (50%), both government and Congress are dissolved and new federal elections are to be held. ##When the Prime Minister and his government resign, Congress is dissolved and new federal elections are to be held. #State elections: ##Every two year state elections are held. ##The term of office of every Governor is exactly two year, so every two year the elections should be held at the same date. ##Steps of the state elections: ###Every citizen who lives in the state can run for Governor. ###After two weeks, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ###Every citizen can vote for one candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. ###The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Governor. NEW VERSION SECTION ONE Re-DONE Federal elections: #Every year, in the month of January federal elections are held. #The term of office of every Prime Minister is exactly one year, #Steps of the federal elections: ##Every Party can nominate as many members as possible for Prime Minister. ##After a month, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ##Every Citizen can vote for two candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. Voting for less then two candidates is allowed. ##The candidate with the most votes, at least three, becomes Prime Minister ##The Prime Minister becomes automaticly is a MOTC. MOTC Elections: #Every year, in the month of March MOTC elections begin #The term of a MOTC is exactly one year #Steps of the election: #Every citizen can run for Member of the Congress. #After a month, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. #Every citizen can vote for three candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. Voting for less then three candidates is allowed. #The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30. # Marcus Villanova 20:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Census (mabey a new article or admendment) I would like to propose a plan that would make it manditory for a yearly census, the Prime Minister would put forth a Census headperson (like me...lol) and count the members of all the cities, (But I do have one question about this if someone lives in more than one house do we only count the first one.) But i'll only make the final proposal if I have enough support... so anyone agree with me? Marcus Villanova 21:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think we need more censusses (or censi?) than one each year. We count all inhabited houses, so if you have two houses, you are counted twice. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC)